The present invention relates to an electric vacuum cleaner having a chamber arranged above the motor housing to receive a filter bag the side of which facing the motor housing is in valve-closed socket-connection communication with the fan-air channel and which can be removed from the chamber after opening and separating the socket-connection communication.
The changing of the filter bag, or more precisely, the removal of the full filter bag presupposes a certain amount of skill in many cases. This is ture, in particular, in the case of those types of electric vacuum cleaners in which the filter bag is arranged upside down with downward directed opening and the motor fan is below it. The user helps himself out by bringing the appliance into the horizontal position. Nevertheless, as a result of a certain aspiration resulting from the gripping of the bag, dust and other particles emerge and dirty, in particular, the region of the connection. Even valve-closure members associated with the filter-bag-opening mouth do not provide a satisfactory remedy with regard to this in all cases.
The object of the invention is to improve the handling of an electric vacuum cleaner of this type in a manner which is easy to manufacture, particularly to the effect that a clean, convenient removal of the full filter bag is assured.